pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - UWSC Turboway
Its team build for exp players. New version UWSC Terraway after all nerfs. Overview *T1 / *T2 / *DuO#1 / *DuO#2 / *Spiker / *SoS / *LT / *Emo / Terra#1 prof=R/A exp=12+1+3 sha=12 wil=3Formof DistressStabilityDefenseHim!"Chargeof ShadowWinnowing/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsCold **Long Bow of enchanting *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Do Waste Pull **Clear King Area **Clear quest area from smite crawlres **Pop reaper **pop winnowing near reaper **Take quest and DC to Terroweb **Kill 3 Skeles **With or agro clean road to dhuum **Kill your agro to finish quest. Terra#2 prof=R/A exp=12+1+3 sha=12Formof DistressStabilityDefenseFieldHim!"Chargeof Shadow/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsLighting *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Do Duo Pull with LT **Go to MNTS after WP. **Kill behemots and terrowebs **Take quest ( if another behemoths are in agro u need to take quest in special moment) **Kill Slayer **Run to Pools **Pop reaper **Kill Queen **Wait for 10/10 and solo tele to wastes DuO#1 prof=R/A sha=12 exp=12+1+3Formof Distressof ShadowChargeBattle Standard of HonorStabilityDefenseof Haste/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsBlunt **Vamp skythe of Enchanting (need it in Plains) *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Run to pits after WP **Wait for T4's EE **Clear center area, glich skeles **When t4 pop reaper use hos near backside and go for quest **When t4 in center is ready, take quest and use wirling and take backside **Clean Backside (if 3 skele use gstone in safe spot, if 1 skele 2 twebs just use whirling and kill them, 2 skele 1 tweb spawn sucks use gstone rider die, wait for t4 ) **Go with t4 on plains **Pop first spawn Mindblades **Glitch mindblids (use HoS) near pools doors (u need to glitch only 1 mind, other will be unactive) **Glitch second minds spawn **Go on poolsside and do 4h (u dont need to kill this skele) switch to Vamp Skythe and ball Riders together, use whirling and honor and kill them DuO#2 prof=E/Me ear=12+1+3 dom=10 ins=6 ene=6FleshAuraStrikerof EarthArmorWorryDemiseEscape/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsEarth *'Armor' **Full geomancer insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Use EE on t2 or t3 **Run with t3 to Pits **Pop Reaper **Go on Center **Clear Center (use safe spot if need) **Run with t3 to Plains **Kill pitsside skele **Kill last wailing lord and dream rider and wait for t3, he will glitch second minds spawn then kill twebs and take quest **Kill Horsemans Spiker prof=Me/R Dom=12+1+3 Bea=10 ins=7 fas=4AuraWorryDemiseof PainEmpathyVisageof ExtinctionOptional/build Optional * or or or Equipment *'Weapons' **Domination 40/40 Set **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) *'Armor' **Full survivor insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Pop EoE before spike **Use SV on LT for easier spike ( on first ball, lab ball and vale ball) **Spike first group **Use Empathy on skele **Kill skele and Lab agro **When emo takes UWG, kill first keeper with SoS, LT kill vale Keeper **Take Escort **Clean Souls Road **Pop Vale Reaper and spike LT agro **Do Vale split, kill down group **Do with sos garden pull **Kill unactive souls if still alive **Solo tele to waste **Die at Dhuum, u neednt to survive SoS prof=Rt/R cha=12+1+3 wil=10 spa=8of SpiritsBloodsongRiftRageInverterQuicknessZephyrEscape/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Channeling 40/40 Set **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) *'Armor' **Full survivor insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Kill first agro (dont block first agro and lab agro, its usless and dangerous, only noobs doing it) **Kill skele and Lab agro **When emo takes UWG, kill first keeper with Spiker, LT kill vale Keeper **Use Signet of Spirit and Bloodsong to block mbs and attaxes (Fast Pull), u must be fast u havent got Summons Spirits. **Pop Vale Reaper and kill LT agro **Do Vale split, kill top group with LT **Do Garden Pull with Spiker **Kill unactive souls if still alive **Solo tele to wastes LT prof=Me/A sha=11 dom=9 ill=9 ins=6 fas=3of ResolveFormof Distressof Shadowof PainWorryDemiseof Pain/build Equipment **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsSlashing *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Ball first group with T2 **Ball Lab group for spike **Kill Vale Keaper (UWG) **Do Fast Pull **Kill Terrawebs with spiker and sos **Clean Top with SoS **Back with emo to Lab **Kill last 4 Keapers Emo prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 pro=12 hea=3SpeedRenewalof RestorationHealthBondSpiritBondBattle Standard of Honor/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting *'Armor' **Full radiant insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune **Glitch Armor ( under 500 hp and 60 armor) Usage **Bond Yourself, LT, SoS, Spiker, T2 **Fuse them if need **Take UWG and tank attaxes **Fuse on Fast pull **Tank 3 skeles on Vale **Tank hause group for positive souls on Vale split **Run with LT to Lab **Survive for his bonds **Solo tele to wastes At Dhuum Emo **Take Glitch Armor **Let bond yourself and SoS **Let t1234 lt spiker die **Bond them when they back **Use Honor for them **Survive ! SoS **Use Signet of Spirits and Bloodsong, recast after qz **Use QZ after PI **Use PI when Dhuum use Judgement, then use QZ Dhuums Curse **Spam First Skill on ur skill bar after die **U loose much of energy (QZ) so use ur Zealous Spear of Enchanting for energy(2x attack and spam 1, all time) **U have better dmg with Honor **Ones of you must glich dhuum. Stand infront of Emo and 2x attack and spam 1, all time. Dont Need if Emo got Summon Stone (turtle the best) After all nerfs all pro guilds use this tactic. Enjoy and have fun. GL!